up into the clouds
by Jademooon
Summary: what happens when star clan accidently curses a few cats from each clan to be different. a difference everyone can see. the difference being wings. what will the clans think of the cats with wings. what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Huge **huge **credit to steve the icecube!

**Hollyleaf's p.o.v:**

"Out!" Came a yowl from the clearing. Millie? What was she getting out of the nursery?

I jumped up, dashing out of the warriors den. There could be intruders, and if there were, I should be helping. Rosekit, Toad kit, Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit are there!

But I skidded to a halt at the sight that met my eyes.

Blossomkit, still only just having opened her eyes and being out of the nursery only once before, was being shooed away from it. She was wailing, begging to be let back in.

"What's going on?" I mewed, rushing over to the crying kit.

"She's a freak!" Millie yowled. "Unnatural! Cursed by StarClan!"

I bent down to look more closely at Blossomkit. Beneath her tortoiseshell fur, there were small stumps of feather. They were clutched forcibly to Blossomkit's back. "Shhh..." I whispered, pulling gently outwards on one of the stumps. I was pretty sure what I was going to find.

I was right. Blossomkit had wings. Pretty tortoiseshell feathers.

I heard several yowls of surprise from behind me. "Both of them are freaks!" Mousewhisker yowled.

I twisted my head round. To my horror, black stumps not unlike Blossomkit's were sprouted from my back.

"Hang on!" Lionblaze called. "This is my sister you're talking about. What right do you have to insult her like this?" He broke through the circle that was quickly forming around me and Blossomkit.

Hazeltail crept forward out of the crowd of cats, shaking slightly in fear. "I have them too."

Foxpaw burst out of the apprentice's den. "Me too."

Blossomkit was trembling, her kit-blue eyes wide with fear. And what was worst, was that the fear was caused by the only cats that Blossomkit should ever have to trust in her life. These were her Clanmates that were scaring her.

Firestar leapt up on to the Highledge. "Stop!" He yowled, and the clearing fell silent. "Why are you terrorizing your Clanmates?" He questioned, looking pointedly at Dustpelt, who was glaring at his son with distrust.

"It's unnatural!" Millie called, looking at me and Blossomkit. Graystripe looked between his mate, his leader and his kit before stepping forward.

"StarClan has set these cats apart as being different." He mewed evenly. I sighed in relief. He hadn't said anything about that being bad.

"Yet they were your Clanmates, kits, friends and kin yesterday!" Leafpool protested.

"We'll be a laughing stock. They're a weakness." Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelflight looked disbelievingly at her mate.

"They could also be helpful to us." Ashfur added, smiling shyly at Squirrelflight, who smiled back. "Large birds threaten our kits, what harm could come from cats who can protect us from these dangers?"

Firestar nodded, glancing around at his Clan thoughtfully. "We shall put it to a vote!" He announced. "All cats who want Blossomkit, Foxpaw, Hollyleaf and Hazeltail to stay can come up to the leader's den. Cats who want them gone can go to the warrior's den. All cats, kits and elders get a vote, except the winged cats. You have until sunhigh to decide. Brambleclaw, please order the patrols." With that, Firestar jumped back into his den.

Murmuring started in camp. Cats were debating amongst themselves. The thought of leaving the Clan, leaving just about everything I've ever known, it made me shudder.

"Hollyleaf, I'll be going to Firestar's den at sunhigh." Lionblaze mewed encouragingly. "But I'm going to go and do a patrol now. See you later."

I smiled brightly at him, glancing around to see where we could go. "Hollyleaf, come over to the medicine den." Leafpool mewed warmly, looking out after Jayfeather as he stalked out of camp. "Your brother is going to think. He's probably going to the Moonpool."

I smiled gratefully. "You heard her." I mewed. "Let's get Blossomkit settled. You can go talk to other cats, I'm sure they won't mind." I just hoped that they didn't notice the lack of confidence in my voice. Foxpaw nodded and left, whilst I sat down on a moss nest in the medicine den next to Blossomkit. The kit was plainly still terrified and disorientated, so I explained quietly what was going on. "This morning, your mama kicked you out of the nursery, and I helped you. We're different to other cats, like Foxpaw and Hazeltail too. We have wings, like birds. Firestar is doing a vote on how we're going to live. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Gradually the tiny kit stopped shaking. "I'm hungry." She mewed quietly.

Leafpool looked at her worriedly. "She can't eat prey yet." Leafpool mewed, voicing my worries. "Daisy has no milk, as with Ferncloud."

"What could Blossomkit have?" Hazeltail asked.

"Something might work..." Leafpool mewed uncertainly. "If you chew the prey until it's practically a liquid, kits can drink it like milk. It can be used to get kits to stop weaning."

Hazeltail nodded and went to get some prey. "Hollyleaf, are you okay?" Leafpool asked suddenly.

"I guess I'm okay... Why?" It felt oddly like Leafpool was my mentor again.

"Hollyleaf, your Clanmates are out there deciding your course of life. You have wings, and so do three of your Clanmates. You're the one helping them, leading them in ways."

"I have to stay strong anyway. StarClan have trusted me with looking after Blossomkit, and Foxpaw and Hazeltail too, sort of." I looked down at the kit, who was curled up, her eyes looking to me.

Hazeltail came back a little while later, a mouse in her jaws. It wasn't fresh. She picked a small piece off, and started chewing it. I did likewise, finding it hard not to swallow but finding it nauseating at the same time. It was a slow process, but Blossomkit took the liquidized prey happily, not having to chew at all. She purred and her wings fluttered slightly. I smiled at her, but I felt a little awkward about my own wings.

They didn't feel heavy like bird wings looked. In contrary, I felt much lighter, like I could run further and faster.

We sat in the medicine den in almost silence, as every so often Blossomkit would make a noise in her now sleeping state. She had moved to curl up against my belly, and I felt like this was what Millie should be doing.

Leafpool left for a little while, and came back with a miserable looking Foxpaw trailing behind her. He sat down next to Hazeltail without a word, though it went unspoken that his talk with his littermate hadn't gone well.

Slowly, the time wiled away until the sun was high in the sky. "I'm going to Firestar's den." Leafpool mewed quietly, leaving us alone. Blossomkit started crying quietly.

The camp was as silent as I've ever heard it. The only brief sound was Firestar's paws on the ground, and the shifting of warriors, kits, apprentices, elders and queens.

My heart was in my throat as Firestar leapt onto the Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, your votes have been counted!" Cats poured out of the two dens to hear the results. "The votes decide that Hollyleaf, Foxpaw, Blossomkit and Hazeltail are to be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal p.o.v**

"The cats with wings can stay! They win by one vote!" firestar yowled to the waiting crowd of cats.

Some cats cheered while others yowled out protests. "They're cursed they shouldn't be allowed to stay!" "We will be a laughing stock to the other clans!" "They can be useful!" "They are our clanmates!" all the cats yowled. Some cats were hissing and spitting at each other while others bristled and turned away.

Suddenly the hollow where the cats were standing was cast into darkness. Yowls of surprise echoed around the clearing as cats looked up to see a cloud covering the sun. "A sign! The cats are staying here!" Firstar cried. The yowling cats broke into murmurs and went off to go to their usual duties.

**Hollyleaf's p.o.v**

I watched blossomkit and mille with sadness and horror at what Millie had just said.

_Flashback:_

_Blossomkit ran over to mille. "Mother, mother I'm staying!" blossomkit cried as she skidded to a halt in front of her mother. Mille spun around and hissed. "Get away from me you freak! You are not my child anymore! Just get away from me and never speak to me again, freak!" mille spat at blossom kit before turning and stalking away._

_Blossomkit didn't say anything. She just stood there, her eyes welling with tears. Suddenly she wailed and ran into the forest._

_End flashback:_

I growled deep in my throat and walked over to mille. She turned around and bristled. I unsheathed my claws and clawed her cheek. "You heartless monster!" I yowled at her before running after blossomkit.

**Graystripes p.o.v**

Mille turned to me and gave me look that said, well-aren't-you-going to do something? I stared at her for a moment before sighing and turning around and walking off disappointedly.

**A/N:**

**I always though Millie was heartless ever since she started treating blossom fall like a piece of dirt and favoured briar light. I know it's a bit short but I will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Starsinger04: sorry I know lots of people like Millie this is just what I feel about her. I'll try and make Millie apologise in later chapters if you want.

Warriorcatsrock: I so agree!

Keep reviewing guys! ^.^

**Blossomkit's p.o.v**

I ran as far as I could. My legs were getting tired and I was lost. I cried harder. Sobbing, I plonked myself down under a tree and wondered why star clan was so cruel.

_What have I done wrong!? Why does Millie hate me? Can't she see I could use my wings to help my clan?! _I snorted (but I was still crying so It sounded like a gurgle) _maybe graystripe still loves me? _I sighed as the tears finally subsided. I lay on my back and said out loud, "why did this have to happen to me?!"

Suddenly I jumped to my feet as I heard a twig snap. "Sorry blossomkit, it's just me hollyleaf." Hollyleaf said, coming out of the trees. I sat back down, and hollyleaf came and sat beside me. "I heard what you said blossomkit and I don't really know why star clan has given us wings. But they wouldn't have done it unless they had a good reason." "I know hollyleaf but millie..." I broke of as I heard more footsteps. Hollyleaf got up cautiously and unsheathed her claws.

"Sorry!" hazeltail rushed out of the bushes followed by and excited foxpaw. Hollyleaf sheathed her claws and plonked herself back down. "Hey guys, guys, guys I've got an idea!" foxpaw yowled excitedly. I wondered what this great idea could be and stood up. "What is it?" I squeaked getting excited as well. "We are going to teach ourselves TO FLY!" hazeltail spread her wings and tried to work out how to use them. After moment of watching hazeltail try to fly, hollyleaf spoke. "Maybe we should try actually watching a bird?" hollyleaf suggested. She spoke calmly but I could tell the excitement was getting to her too.

**Foxpaw's P.o.v:**

I dug my claws into the ground. We had been sitting watching this bird _for ages!_ It had done nothing but hop around and peck at the ground. I so desperately wanted to jump out and sink my claws in the fat bird and bring it back for prey! Then I had an idea. I picked up a pebble with my teeth and jerked my head. The pebble flew out of my mouth and into the bushes making a thud.

The bird shot its head up and made a tweeting sound and flew off. "nice idea foxpaw!" hazeltail mewed. Hollyleaf nodded. "The bird just jumped into the air and flapped its wings to fly. I'm sure it won't be that hard!" she said determinedly.

We came out from under the bushes to try it. I used muscles I didn't know I had to spread my wings and give them a few flaps. I jumped into the air and flapped my wings… and fell straight onto my muzzle. Hazeltail and blossomkit burst out laughing and hollyleaf looked amused and let out a small meow of giggles.

I shook my muzzle to get rid of the dirt. _I'll show them _I thought, but couldn't help but let out a _mrrow _of laughter too. I spread out my wings and leaped as high as I could go. I quickly started flapping my wings but I noticed I was falling. I flapped again. _I'm not getting dirt in my muzzle again!_ I thought determinedly and squeezed my eyes shut as I gave a final spurt of energy and flapped my wings as fast as I could. I felt a small breeze tug at my fur and I opened my eyes.

I was high over the tree tops! I gave a small yowl of surprise and momentarily forgetting to flap. I fell down and almost landed in the trees before I realized what was going on and flapped my wings again.

I saw my friends down below yowling cheers up to me and getting ready to try for themselves. I flew over the lake and saw the sun shining of it beautifully. I sighed and enjoyed the sun shining on my back as I glided around the lake.

**Hazeltail's p.o.v**

I squealed as a soared up to the treetops. I watched as hollyleaf help blossomkit fly. Hollyleaf had already been up and came back down exclaiming about how amazing it was. _She was right! _I thought feeling the breeze swishing through my fur as I circled around thunderclan's territory.

I spotted foxpaw gliding around the lake and decided to surprise him. I silently flew up behind him and shouted loud in his ear, "HAWK!"

Foxpaw squealed in surprise and fell down to the lake. Before hitting he flew back up and pushed me through the air. "NOT FUNNY" he yowled. I flew back up to join him. "Yes it was! You squealed like a kit!" I choked out through all my laughter.

"was not!"

"Was too!"

"was not"

"was too"

"was not"

"was too!"

I head-butted foxpaw in the side and he almost landed on one of the trees on the island. He flew back up and attempted nudging my out of the sky but I dodged him and he flew straight past. I laughed so hard I almost forgot to flap. Suddenly I was knocked out of the sky and into the water.

**Foxpaw's p.o.v:**

I hovered over the water. _Oh no! I didn't mean to hit her into the water! _I thought as I scanned for any sign of hazeltail. Then something burst out of the water and _mrrowed _in fits of giggles.

I cuffed her over the head.

"stop laughing!" I yowled into her ear. She giggled. "y-your… face!" she choked out and then burst into full out laughter as she mimicked the face I had done when she rushed out of the water. I couldn't help laughing too at her impression of me.

**Hollyleaf's p.o.v**

as I helped blossomkit fly over to the lake, I saw hazeltail and foxpaw laughing their tails off. Blossomkit flew over to the two young cats. "Look I'm flying too!" she said as both other cats calmed down. "Great flying skills blossomkit!" hazeltail smiled.

"Let's fly back to camp now" I said. I helped blossomkit fly back over the trees as foxpaw and hazeltail flew behind us. As we all swooped down in to camp the cats in the clearing gaped at us.

"You learnt to fly!" lionblaze said excitedly, jay feather following behind him. Cinderheart raced up to me as well. "Oh wow! How does it feel?! To be up in the clouds I mean. And did you see the lake? What about the other territory's? Is it hard flying? What about…" Cinderheart broke off blabbering as firestar walked up. "I see you all learnt to fly! Well done." Firestar said warmly. He turned to foxpaw. "your sister passed her assessment today, and you have shown great courage flying today. You can be warriors tomorrow morning." He said. Foxpaw was so excited he looked like he looked was going to pass out! Hazeltail giggled.

Firestar turned me. "Thank you for looking after the younger warriors and blossomkit." He meowed proudly before going off to look for Foxpaw's mentor.

Blossomkit ran over to Millie. "Millie Millie, I can fly now!" blossomkit squeaked. Mille just sniffed and walked away. Blossomkit's tail drooped. _Poor kit._ I thought. Just then Blossomkit's siblings, bumblekit and briarkit, raced up to blossomkit and squealed excitedly as blossomkit showed them her flying. I smiled.

**Hazeltail's p.o.v:**

I was flying after a bird through the when the bird said, "Hazeltail, hazeltail!"

I woke up with a start and saw foxleap standing over me. I grinned at the name foxleap. It reminded me of the leap he took on the first day we learnt to fly. I looked over to where his sister icecloud was still sleeping.

"What is it foxleap?" I whispered. "Follow me" he mewed softly before padding out to the clearing. He took off and flicked his tail in a gesture to follow him. I took off after him. We arrived at the lake.

"Look at the moon in the lake!" he said. As I looked down at the reflection of the moon in the lake below me, I gasped. "It's amazing" I breathed softly. The moon reflected off the still water beautifully and the stars surrounding it made it look like it was surrounded by moon dust.

"Now look up" foxleap said. I looked. There were clouds covering the moon. I gasped and looked back at the lake. The moon was still there.

As foxleap and I flew over the reflection of the moon, we saw our silhouettes in the middle of the reflection of the moon.

Then we flew straight into seven other flying cats.

**A/N:**

**I know that in the books foxleap and hazeltail isn't real but I like this pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxleap's p.o.v:**

"Olivenose? Ferretpaw? Mossypaw? Beetlewhisker? Willowshine? Emberfoot? Furzepaw? ? What are you doing here…?" I stammered. Hazeltail looked equally confused.

"We could ask you the same thing." Emberfoot sniffed. Mossypaw flipped in the air. "I knew that all the clans would have some cats with wings!" mossy said, nudging Beetlewhisker. "Told you!"

"So wait, we can all fly?" Willowshine joined in the conversation.

"Has star clan told you anything Willowshine?" hazeltail flew over to her. "Nothing except that reflection of the moon." Willowshine said before flying off in thought. "You guys saw that too?" ferret paw said looking down at the reflection of the moon, then up at the clouds.

I nodded along with the other winged cats. I looked up at the sky and noticed sun starting shine through the clouds. "Hazeltail, dawn is coming, we better go." I said starting to fly back to camp.

As I landed I saw the tails of the dawn patrol leaving. "hi firestar" hazeltail said as I turned back around to face fire star. "Where were you guys?" firestar asked. I blushed as I realized what usually happened when two cats of the opposite gender had walks together at night.

"We couldn't sleep so we went flying over the lake, and..." I said when hazeltail cut me off. "And we saw seven other cats from the other clans who could fly! Two from wind clan, two from shadow clan and three from river clan!"

"Really?!" blossompaw said running up followed by her mentor, hollyleaf. **(I know that hollyleaf isn't really blossompaw's mentor but I made it so because hollyleaf is close to her now.)** "That's great!" hollyleaf said. Firestar, on the other hand, frowned. "That may not be as great as you think. The other clans might send flying patrols to spy on us in our territory and plan an attack." I opened my mouth to reply, but firestar had scrambled up to the high ledge and called out the gathering call.

As cats gathered around firestar yowled out to them, "Thunder clan, our warriors, foxleap and hazeltail; found out that all the other clans have cats with wings as well. They may send their cats to spy on us from above. I'm sure that if blackstar thought of it, he would try it. I will send out patrols of the flying cats to patrol the sky's from now on, but still keep your eyes on the sky." Firestar padded back to join us.

"Hazeltail and foxleap, you can go on the first sky patrol." Firestar said then turned to hollyleaf and blossompaw. "Hollyleaf and blossompaw, could you two go and see if you can figure out any battle moves you could use from and for the sky?" "Ok firestar" hollyleaf said and flew off. Blossompaw followed her excitedly.

Hazeltail and I flew up, out of the hollow. We flew around our territory for a while. _GAH IM SO BORED! _I thought. Thunder clan territory didn't look as big up here as it did on the ground.

Hazeltail nudged me. "Look foxleap!" she said as I followed her gaze towards the other side of the lake where two other cats were flying about. "It's Olivenose and Ferretpaw. Shadow clan must have had the same idea as we did." I said as I watched the two cats fly around. I frowned. Both cats looked the same size, and olivenose was bigger than Ferretpaw normally.

"Umm foxleap? I think that's Ferretpaw and… Mosspaw?" Hazeltail gasped. _Oh great anther different clan relationship _I thought. "What do we do? Should we tell firestar?" I asked. "The other clans are not our business." Hazeltail answered." We watched the two cats playing around in the air over the lake. I glanced over at hazeltail.

**Hollyleaf's p.o.v:**

I dodged blossompaw as she hurtled through the air towards me. At the last second, blossompaw swerved and crashed into my side. I spun towards the trees before righting myself and flying back up to my apprentice.

"That was perfect blossompaw!" I watched as she glowed with pride. "Let's practice the moves for the ground now. I'm going to run into the forest, you come and find me and when you do, swoop down and land on my back or push me back."

I flew off into the forest and landed. I headed towards the ancient oak. I kept quiet and moved slowly through the leaves and kept my tail still. I could see the oak when blossompaw swooped down and pushed me off my feet. She landed on topof me and pummelled my stomach, claws sheathed. _Speaking of my stomach _I thought, as my stomach growled.

"Come on blossompaw, let's get back to camp." I said mrrowing as I heard her stomach rumble too. As we walked back blossompaw asked me, "Hollyleaf, firestar usually introduces new apprentices at the gathering, but will he show all the other clans our wings?

_Oh no! _I worried. _Firestar said that I could go to the gathering before I got my wings! Will I still go what will the other clans think?_

"I'm sure you'll be fine. The other clans all have winged cats in them as well." I said as we walked into the camp. Blossompaw hurried over to her littermates and they started talking about blossompaw's training. I was glad her littermates were happy about her wings and not freaked out like mille.

Firestar yowled out to the clan. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge!"

I went and sat next to hazeltail. "Hey how'd the sky patrol go?"

"Hm? Oh right... yeah it went fine."

"You ok? You seem distracted." I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, great, amazing." She replied hurriedly.

_Hmm…_

I looked over at foxleap and found icecloud dealing with the same thing as hazeltail.

_Ooooooooh! I know the symptoms._ I thought. It was true. Lionblaze did it every time he even looked at Cinderheart.

I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossompaw's p.o.v:**

"I, graystripe, dustpelt, sandstorm, whitewing, hazeltail, honeyfern, toadpaw, hollyleaf, foxleap, mousewhisker, rosepaw, blossompaw, bumblepaw and briarpaw. We shall go to the gathering tonight." Firestar said from the high ledge, before turning and padding into his den.

I sat down and tried to keep my wings as hidden as possible. Hollyleaf padded over to me. "Come on blossompaw lets go. And don't be worried, I'm sure the other winged cats will be at the gathering too." I could tell hollyleaf was more nervous than she let on as I noticed the fur around her wings sticking out like she was trying to cover her wings with it.

As we crossed over the tree bridge, the scent of hundreds of cats hit my nose.

Rosepaw mrrowed with giggles as I screwed up my face. "You get used to it, don't worry." Rosepaw nudged me. Toadpaw joined our conversation. "But the others clans will always stink."

Thunder clan flooded into the clearing. Instantly rosepaw and toadpaw ran off to join some shadow clan apprentices. I noticed two young cats, with wings, standing in a corner watching the other cats cautiously.

I went over to join them. "You're the other winged apprentices. Hazeltail and foxleap said they met you and the other flying cats one night."

"Hi I'm mosspaw. Are you a new apprentice?" the she-cat said. "yeah this is my first gathering."

"And you have wings too? I thought only hazeltail and foxleap had them in thunder clan." Ferretpaw said and mosspaw added cheekily, "and what were they doing together under the starlight?" mosspaw mewed dramatically.

"Hmm and what were _you _doing out there?" I smirked as both cats blushed.

Wind clan scent hit my nose and a second later wind clan was pounding into the clearing. Furzepaw came over to join us.

"Hey furzepaw! This is blossompaw, thunder clans new apprentice! And she wings just like us! And..." mosspaw chattered on until Ferretpaw slapped his tail over her mouth and gave and exaggerated sigh.

As firestar called the gathering to a start we all went to sit down together. I wondered if it was against the warrior code to have friends in the other clans.

Furzepaw hadn't said anything yet but her twinkling eyes gave away that she was excited about something.

I looked around and saw foxleap and hazeltail sitting with Emberfoot and hollyleaf sitting with Beetlewhisker and olivenose.

I looked over to where the med cats sat and saw Willowshine sitting with the other medicine cats. They were all being friendly to her despite her wings.

Onestar started the gathering off. "All is well in wind clan. Prey is running straight into our paws. We also have a new warrior; furzepelt!"

"Furzepelt, furzepelt, furzepelt!" the cats chanted. I chanted along loudly with everyone else but I noticed some of the cats, including some from wind clan, turn their heads away from the cats groups with wings.

I chanted even louder.

Slowly the chanting died down and mistystar started about river clan. "River clan is also well fed. We had a dog on our territory but Beetlewhisker led a patrol to chase it off."

Beetlewhisker puffed up proudly at that. Mistystar continued. "And icewing has just moved into the nursery expecting grasspelt's kits." Mistystar nodded to firestar to continue the gathering.

"Thunder clan is strong," firestar started. "We have four new apprentices, briarpaw, bumblepaw and blossompaw!"

"Briarpaw! Bumblepaw! Blossompaw! Briarpaw! Bumblepaw! Blossompaw!"

I noticed some of the cats only chanting briarpaw and bumblepaw's name and I glowered at them. My heart sank as I noticed Millie as one of them.

Furzepelt leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I know how you feel."

Firestar stepped back as blackstar pushed past him. "Shadow clan is thriving. Kinkfur has given birth to three kits. A tom, sparrowkit, and two she-kits, mistkit and dewkit." He started.

"I have noticed what all the other leaders haven't said." Blackstar said, looking down at the groups of cats. "Shadow clan doesn't despise these cats. We embrace them and the talents they have."

Something told me that he had plans for the flying cats. I glanced at Ferretpaw but he looked up at blackstar with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Firestar stepped up. "I can assure you blackstar, that thunder clan doesn't hate these cats."

"Neither does river clan." Mistystar joined firestar. "Or wind clan." Onestar added.

I noticed some cats from every clan glancing away. The others looked at us. We all huddled closer together. Mosspaw leant against Ferretpaw.

"Have any of the medicine cats had any signs?" mistystar asked, looking over to where Willowshine and the other medicine cats were sitting.

I could tell that the cats were about to shake their heads when I saw something glowing bright in the sky. I gasped as I realised that it was coming closer to us. Cats turned to look at me but I couldn't tear away my eyes from the thing.

Firstar spoke. "What is it blossompaw?"

My voice rasped out, "t-there... wh-what is it…?"

Everyone turned to stare at the glowing thing hurtling through the sky towards us.

It was coming closer. My eyes widened. At once I, furzepelt, mosspaw and Ferretpaw realised what was going on and we leapt apart.

The thing shot straight into the ground where we were seconds before.

The ground shuddered as it hit and a few cats stumbled.

As we got ourselves together, the leaders gathered around it. "It… it's a rock?!" firestar said surprised. He nosed it out so we could all see it.

It _was _a rock. I took one step towards it when four cats burst out of it. Cats yowled in surprise.

There was a blue-ish grey cat, a ragged brown tabby, a black and white cat with a long tail and a golden spotted tabby.

"b-bluestar, raggedstar, tallstar and leopardstar?" firestar dipped his head to the cats in surprise.

"The chosen will save the lake from the blood that threatens to take the clans under with it." The four cats said staring at the groups of cats with wings.

The star clan cats faded. My wings suddenly felt heavy and sticky. I glanced at my wings and yowled in surprise. My wings were covered in blood. I felt thick water moving slowly around my paws. I looked down and staggered back as I saw blood covering the clearing.

Cats were yowling in terror as they struggled to get out of the blood. I wanted to mewl like I was a kit again.

As suddenly as it came the blood vanished. Mistystar leapt into tree and yowled out, "this gathering is dismissed. River clan follow me!" and she leapt down again and left the clearing.

Thunder clan trudged back from the gathering in silence. As they were about to enter the hollow cloudtail ran out. "Firestar! Firestar! Did you see the blood?!" he cried out.

Firestar nodded grimly as the cats from the gathering padded into the hollow.

I could hear the cries of kits from the nursery and the usually bouncy apprentices were trembling.

Firestar leaped onto the high ledge and started to discuss the gathering.

My wings felt heavy, as if they were still covered in the thick blood. I trudged into the apprentice den. I lay in my nest and wrapped my wings around me as I fell into a troubled sleep.

**A/N:**

**Just so you know, this fanfic is written without a timeline so if mosspaw was a kit when Ferretpaw was an elder in the books, I have made it so they are the same age ok?**

**Also the thing speeding to earth from space was a comet, starclan just appeared when the comet hit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 moon later**

**Ferretpaw's p.o.v:**

"w-what?!" I stuttered. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was all my fault. Blackstar has just declared battle on river clan.

"We will show river clan to respect our boundaries!" blackstar yowled. _No no no no no no no! _This was my fault!

Me and mossypaw had been meeting over the border for a moon now! The patrols must have scented her river clan scent every day! I couldn't blame blackstar, he was just protecting his clan.

Of course I had to be put on the battle patrol.

We crossed over the border and headed to the camp. Blackstar flicked his tail to signal us to spread around the camp. I snuck around the outskirts of the camp quickly.

I skidded to a sudden stop and crashed straight into Onestar. Applefur, toadfoot and scorchfur slammed into my back and blackstar only just avoid toppling over as well.

"Wind clan? What are you doing here?" blackstar hissed at Onestar.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I assume you are here for the same reason we are." Onestar said. I noticed furzepelt glancing at me with worry in her eyes.

I wondered why wind clan was here. Mossypaw and I hadn't gone anywhere near wind clan. "Have you scented river clan on your territory too?" blackstar asked.

"No they have been stealing our prey. Or trying to, they couldn't catch a rabbit if it ran over their tails." Onestar said.

Suddenly I heard an alarm call from inside the river clan camp. "Shadow clan and wind clan are attacking!"

At once blackstar and Onestar yowled together, "ATTACK!"

I leapt into the clearing with all the other cats. I heard kits mewling from the nursery. I hoped Mossypaw and I could have kits one day.

I cursed myself. How in starclan would that work out?!

I looked around the clearing. Cats were fighting everywhere but I couldn't see Mossypaw. Suddenly I was bowled over by pebblefoot. I yowled in pain as he bit down into one of my wings.

I stretched out my wings and flapped. Pebblefoot held on for a few seconds before letting go. I flew into the air and launched myself down on top of him.

I slashed down his muzzle. He screeched in pain rolled over to try and pin me under him. Fully prepared for the move I leapt off him, jumped onto his belly and started pummelling his belly with my claws.

He yowled and writhed under my paws. I flew up into the air and watched as he ran away. From up in the air I saw thunder clan heading quickly towards the camp following troutpaw. _She must have been sent to get them I thought._

"Blackstar! Thunderclan's coming to help river clan!" I yowled down to the mass of writhing cats.

Just as I said that thunder clan (and troutpaw) burst into the clearing and straight into the fray.

I flew straight up into the air and surveyed the fighting cats. I saw mousewhisker bristling and looking around for someone to fight.

I was about to swoop down and attack when I crashed into something with a thud.

At first I thought it was a tree but when I spun around I was face to face with Mossypaw, Beetlewhisker, Willowshine, blossompaw, hollyleaf, hazeltail, foxleap, olivenose, Emberfoot and furzepelt.

Most of the cats stopped and looked up. I groaned.

_All. My. Fault._

"Ferretpaw attack!" blackstar hissed. Firestar, mistystar and Onestar yowled the same things up to their clanmates.

_Why. Me._

I looked at Mossypaw.

Mossypaw looked at me.

Blossompaw looked at furzepelt.

Furzepelt looked at Emberfoot.

Emberfoot looked at hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf looked at hazeltail. Hazeltail looked at foxleap.

Foxleap looked at Beetlewhisker.

Beetlewhisker looked at Willowshine.

Willowshine looked at olivenose.

I winced as I glanced over the rest of my friends. I didn't want to fight any of them. Even blossompaw who I only got to know last gathering.

**Mossypaw's p.o.v:**

Oh why did I to see go to see Ferretpaw for the last moon? Willowshine said it wouldn't work out. _That's the last time I don't listen to my best friend._

I looked at Ferretpaw. There was no way I was going to fight him. Or any of my feathered friends.

I could see mistystar getting tense and blackstar was growling.

Onestar bristled and firestar stepped forward to address his flying warriors, but just as he was about to speak, a strong gust a wind blew me into a tree.

Ferretpaw was blown past me but I grabbed his scruff and pulled him into the tree.

I saw Hazeltail and Foxleap huddling in one tree,

Hollyleaf, Olivenose and Emberfoot in another

And Willowshine, Beetlewhisker, Furzepelt and Blossompaw sheltering in a hollow trunk.

"What's happening?" I huddled into Ferretpaw's fur as he tried to protect me from the wind.

"L-look there…" Ferretpaw stuttered. I looked past the trees flapping in the wind and listened over the terrified yowls of fleeing cats.

And I saw it. A big monster with sharp, straight wings on its head was hovering over our heads.

"Oh great now monsters can fly" I muttered.

A twoleg threw out something like vines from the flying monster and climbed down them.

I huddled closer to Ferretpaw when I realised how close the twoleg is from the trees where we were hiding.

The twoleg reached out its pinkish paw and grabbed hazeltail who hissed and writhed in the twolegs grip. "No hazeltail!" foxleap yowled and launched himself at the twoleg.

Foxleap managed to score his claws down the twolegs arm before it stuffed hazeltail in a shiny silver thing and reached out for him.

Stuffing foxleap in the same thing as hazeltail the twoleg climbed back up into flying monster. He came back down again with two more shiny silver things and reached out and grabbed willowshines tail. He dragged my yowling friend into the shiny thing.

Grabbing a hissing Emberfoot, the twoleg shoved him in the second one.

Beetlewhisker, olivenose, blossompaw, hollyleaf and furzepelt all went into separate silver things and passed up into the monster as well.

The twoleg then reached out for me and grabbed my scruff. I hissed and bit his paw. I heard the twoleg hiss in pain and mutter something as I was thrown into a shiny thing.

The floor was hard and rough and I felt all cramped.

I saw Ferretpaw looking at me with despair. I watched as he was caught and thrown into a silver thing next to me. I bumped along as I was passed up into the monster.

Another twoleg was in there. Surprisingly I couldn't hear my comrades yowling anymore. "Willowshine? Beetlewhisker? Can anyone hear me?" I mewed feebly.

I caught sight of olivenose lying in her cage. For a moment I thought she was dead and my stomach dropped.

I sighed in relief when I saw her chest rising and falling but that only lasted for moment as I saw a different twoleg stick a long thing through the bars of the shiny thing. It had a sharp end on one side.

I gasped as the thing suddenly jabbed forward and stuck in my wing.

I looked around wildly and saw Ferretpaw going through the same treatment. I glanced again at olivenose. _Oh starclan!_ I watched as Ferretpaw collapsed on the ground, only his chest rising up and down told me he was experiencing the same thing as olivenose. Everyone else had probably been jabbed with the long tube thing too.

_This is all our fault _I thought before collapsing into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollyleaf's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and struggled to my feet. It was all dark and as I stretched my back pressed up against something rough and hard. _This isn't the forest._

Then I remembered what happen when troutpaw came and told thunder clan that shadow clan was attacking river clan. "h-hello?" I called out into the darkness.

"Hollyleaf your awake!" I heard Blossomfall's mew of relief. "Now we just need Emberfoot and Beetlewhisker…" hazeltail said but was cut off when she heard emberfoot's groan. "Oh ok just Beetlewhisker." Hazeltail finished.

"Where are we?" Emberfoot said. "And what are these things we are in?"

"The elders told stories about them. Mistystar was stuck in one once. They are called cages." Beetlewhisker said. "Beetlewhisker you are awake too!" blossompaw mewed.

Suddenly it became bright and I flinched. A twoleg was standing at the doorway. It came in with a few others and started prodding things at us and our wings.

My cage opened and a twoleg pulled out. I hissed at him but didn't try and claw him. I didn't want to be jabbed with that tube thing again.

It grabbed my wings and stretched the out, started prodding them, then put me back. It put kittypet slop in front of me and a circle thing full of water. _We __**have**__ to get out of here _I thought as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Foxleap's P.o.v**

The next dawn, or I assumed it was dawn as a soft light was coming through a clear panel on the wall, I licked at the kittypet food and shuddered. "Give me a fresh mouse any day." I muttered. Mews of agreement rose from the other cats.

I sighed and sank closer to hazeltail. I'm glad that the twoleg put us in the same cage. Even if it had put us in cages right next to each other it wouldn't be the same. _But I'm not telling her that. _

I rasped my tongue of her ears as she lay in the cage. She got up suddenly and padded to the front of the cage. Wincing as she stuck her paws through the mesh she reached for the latch of the door.

Giving up and sliding her paw in she sat back down, tucking her paw under her.

Not taking much notice of that I tried. And missed. "Can anyone get their paw through the bars and try and reach the latch?" I called to everyone.

There was silence as they tried then a no came from hollyleaf, Beetlewhisker, blossompaw, Ferretpaw and olivenose. I assume the others were still trying.

I settled back with hazeltail. "Nope" Mossypaw meowed. A "me neither" came from Emberfoot. A sigh came from furzepelts cage which I took as a no.

"I can do it!" Willowshine yowled triumphantly. I stood straight upright and hit my head against the top of the cage. Hazeltail giggled

Willowshine climbed up to our cage and flipped the latch then climbed around to unlock ferretpaw's.

I went to flip open Mossypaw's and furzepelt's cage's while hazeltail headed towards olivenose's.

Once all the cats were unlocked we stood in a circle when a thought entered my head. "What now?" no one answered.

A loud creaking sound echoed around a door swung open. Just one twoleg entered the room.

"What do we do?" blossompaw whimpered. "There are 11 of us…" Beetlewhisker said, trailing off. "DO YOU MEAN WE FIGHT A TWOLEG?!" olivenose yowled in his face. "y-yes…." Beetlewhisker trembled. It was funny to see the older warrior looked frightened of a younger warrior.

"I think he's right, though we couldn't kill it." Hollyleaf said. Olivenose huffed yet when Emberfoot yowled out attack she leaped at the twoleg with us.

The twoleg yowled in surprise as the cats sprang at him. I clawed down its arm where I was clinging to it. Yowling in pain the twoleg staggered backwards. Leaping off it I had an idea.

"Everyone, come down here!" I said and they all leaped off. "We need to jump on it together! Ready… go!" I yowled and leaped onto the twoleg with all the others.

Covered in the weight of the cats the twoleg staggered back and fell over, hitting its head on the wall. It didn't get up again.

"Yay we did it! Oh my starclan is it alive? What if we killed it? Would that be a good thing? Are there more? Can we fight more? I can tell briarpaw, bumblepaw, toadpaw and rosepaw about it! This is so…" blossompaw raved on until a loud wailing sound hit my ears.

I looked around for the sound but found nothing but a red light near the ceiling that basked the room in red. A door opened on the opposite side of the room and 4 more twolegs appeared.

"I think we should run" hazeltail said. "I think your right" I said back and we all bolted for the door.

"We don't know the way out!" Emberfoot yowled. "Just keep running!" hollyleaf screeched back.

Hazeltail, who was at the back, stumbled and gave a small squeak of pain. Dodging olivenose and furzepelt, I raced back and pulled her up by her scruff. "Are you alright" I asked nosing her paw.

"I cut it on the bars this morning now let's _go!_" she limped as fast as she could to hollyleaf and Beetlewhisker who were pushing the others out an open clear panel.

Shooting straight through the gap, I followed hazeltail into a small clearing. "YES FINALLY FRESH AIR!" olivenose mewed in relief and flopped down. "We can't stop here the twolegs might come out and after us!" Beetlewhisker said pushing through the gap behind hollyleaf.

"Yes let's go quick" she said. "This way" she added sprinting off. Staying close to hazeltail, I thundered after her.

After my legs went numb from running, hollyleaf chose to shelter in small clearing surrounded by a few trees. Hazeltail flopped down, tucking her paw under her. "Willowshine!" I called to the small cat, "Hazeltail's hurt her paw."

Padding over Willowshine sat down next to hazeltail. "Show me your paw" Willowshine instructed. Doing as she was told, hazeltail stretched out her paw and winced as Willowshine prodded it gently.

"It's infected. You should have told me sooner." She scolded gently. Then she turned to hollyleaf. "Could you find some horsetail for me?" Willowshine asked.

"Sure. Blossompaw come with me." Hollyleaf said, padding out of the clearing with blossompaw at her feet.

"Will she be ok?" I asked Willowshine. Hazeltail flicker her tail over my ears. "Of course I'll be ok, it's just my paw." She said and I flopped down beside her.

Beetlewhisker stepped forward. "I think we should send out a hunting patrol. No use just sitting around here starving." He said. "Emberfoot, Ferretpaw, furzepelt, foxleap and olivenose can go. Mossypaw, you and I are going back to that stream we passed to go fishing." He said. I followed Emberfoot out of the clearing.

"Ok let's split up and look for prey. Don't wander too far and be careful. There might be foxes or more twolegs around." Emberfoot said. I turned and padded into some thicker trees.

Stopping suddenly, I heard a scratching sound in a small pile of leaves. I crouched down and saw a small, shrew's nose poke out. I kept my tail still and slid quietly toward the shrew.

I accidently stepped on a twig. The shrew looked up in alarm and tried to scurry away. But by then it was too late. I pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Later I padded back to camp carrying a sparrow, a squirrel and the shrew I had caught. As I walked into the clearing, I saw Mossypaw and Ferretpaw sitting together. Ferretpaw eating a mouse and Mossypaw eating a fish.

Looking over to the fresh-kill pile that had formed I saw two other fish, a squirrel two rabbits and two voles. I padded over after furzepelt took a rabbit and dropped my prey. I picked up a squirrel and my sparrow and took it over to hazeltail.

"Here" I said and dropped the squirrel in front of hazeltail. "Thanks foxleap" she said and started munching on the prey. I started chewing on my sparrow as well. "So much better than kittypet slop" I mumbled to hazeltail, who giggled.

Blossompaw burst into the clearing and dropped a mouse on the pile. Hollyleaf padded in behind her.

"Sorry Willowshine we only found a few stems of horsetail. But we got heaps of chervil!" hollyleaf said, dropping the herbs at willowshines feet. "And some cobwebs as well!" blossompaw bounced up.

"That's great guys!" willowshine said. "I didn't think chervil grew around here, but obviously it does." She added padding to hazeltail. She started to chew up the chervil and the few stems of horsetail.

She then put the poultice on Hazeltail's sore paw. Hazeltail winced and I brushed up supportively against her. Willowshine put cobwebs around the poultice to hold it in place.

Hollyleaf stood up. I think we should get some rest. We need to get home." She said.

I helped hazeltail over to shelter in the large roots of an oak tree. I was surprised to find moss and feathers already there. Hazeltail glanced at my surprised face and said, "Well if I have to stay in the clearing I can get something done to help my clanmates." I purred and settled down beside her.

Hazeltail was asleep in moments. I licked her ears and wrapped myself around her. Falling asleep breathing in her sweet scent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cinderheart's p.o.v**

I headed toward the lake, needing to get away from the hustle of the camp. Reaching the lake I raced up to the shoreline and dove in. even though my leg healed moons ago, swimming was what I needed to relax right now.

I held my breath and dived under. It felt nice to float under the water. I wondered if this was what flying was like. I wondered if hollyleaf would ever come back.

I swam to the surface to breathe. I twirled in the water and splashed around. I knew it was kitish (a/n childish) but it was fun and took my mind off... Well off everything.

"Having fun there?" a said a voice behind me in a mocking tone. Knowing full well who it was I answered, "Lionblaze, I'm having _fun._" He snorted. I sunk under the water again and swam strongly towards the bank.

Bursting out of the water I shouted "boo!" and flicked my paw at him to splash him. "Why don't you come in?" I teased. "Ha! No way!" He said. We fell into silence. "I wish hollyleaf were here." I heard lionblaze murmur.

"I know, I do too." I whispered and leaned into him. "And poppyfrost" I added sadly. "And mousewhisker" lionblaze said, wincing as he thought of his friend.

Last night both warriors had fallen ill to black cough.

I had heard of this dreaded sickness but never had I seen it with my own eyes. And I had seen a lot of illnesses when I and my leg were stuck in the medicine den.

Icecloud, thornclaw, brackenfur, rosepetal and seedkit were also in the med cat den with greencough. Ivypool had also joined the party when she got whitecough.

"I feel sorry for toadstep as well. He hasn't stayed away from the medicine den since rosepetal was confined there." Lionblaze said. "Jayfeather has told him to go away but he won't. I think he is getting ill as well." Lionblaze continued, and I thought I heard his voice tremble. "And jayfeather has run out of catmint.

I sighed. "With the winged cats gone and half of the clan sick we only have a few warriors left." I said and got up. "We should go back." I said. "Yeah" lionblaze agreed as we headed back.

Entering the camp I saw every cat surrounding something in the middle of the hollow. I raced over and pushed the crowd of cats and was faced with thornclaw's limp body.

"w-what?" lionblaze stuttered as he came up beside me. I bent down and touched thornclaw's pelt. "You have served your clan well, I hope you rest peacefully in starclan" I whispered.

I looked over sadly at brightheart, who was wailing and refusing to be comforted by cloudtail.

Jayfeather came over. "Jayfeather?" I asked. "He contracted blackcough last night, and died at sunhigh. And toadstep has got white cough." He said looking down sadly.

Firestar padded over to our group. "Jayfeather which of the other clans has the most catmint?" he asked. "Uh riverclan I guess. Are you suggesting we go and ask for some?" jayfeather said. "Yes. Take Cinderheart and lionblaze." Firestar answered and padded over to brightheart.

We headed out into the forest. "Should we go through wind clan territory or shadow clan? I asked. "If we go through shadow clan the riverclan camp is closer." Jayfeather said. "Off we go then!" lionblaze said half-heartedly.

We kept close to the lake, like we would going to a gathering. I scented shadow clan getting stronger. "Patrol!" I hissed. "You got that right thunder clan scum" a voice behind us growled.

Crowfrost, tawnypelt, pinenose, shrewfoot and scorchfur were hissing and bristling behind us. "What are you doing so far into shadow clan?" Crowfrost snarled. "We are coming to invade shadow clan!" lionblaze mewed dramatically. Jayfeather flicked lionblaze with his tail. I giggled.

"WHAT!?" scorchfur yowled. "He was kidding." Shrewfoot told scorchfur with a hint of amusement. Scorchfur blushed. "I knew that." He said sheepishly.

"We are just going to river clan." Jayfeather told them. "And what would you be doing there?" Crowfrost asked. "None of your business." Jayfeather mewed sharply. He turned around and headed towards river clan. We turned and followed. Tawnypelt and pinenose raced up behind us. "We will escort you to our border" tawnypelt said tersely. "Go back." Jayfeather said.

"No! We were told to escort you to the border so that is what we will do!" pinenose hissed. "Well we're at the border so…" jayfeather grinned. Pinenose stalked off. "Sorry about that" the ever friendly tawnypelt said and rushed off after pinenose.

Padding towards the camp we ran in a riverclan patrol who took us to mistystar.

"Jayfeather, lionblaze, Cinderheart." Mistystar addressed us. "Why have you come?"

"We need to talk to mothwing." Jayfeather said. "She is in her den." Mistystar gestured towards a tangle of reeds I assumed was the medicine den.

Mothwing bounded out. "Hello jayfeather what is the trouble this time?" mothwing mewed. "Black cough." Jayfeather said solemnly. Mothwing fell silent. She turned and beckoned jayfeather into her den.

Lionblaze and I sat and watched hollowpaw and troutpaw playing around and showing some kits what they would have learnt that day. "The other clans aren't really that different to us are they?" I murmured.

"No. we all have fresh kill piles. Mentors all train apprentices. We all fight for our clans." Lionblaze said as jayfeather came out. "Come help me carry the catmint." He said.

We reached camp our muzzles filled with cat mint. Cats crowded around a lump of fur in the middle of the clearing. "That's strange; I thought they would have already taken thornclaw out to be buried." I said.

"It looks smaller than thornclaw… Cinderheart I think its seedkit!" lionblaze yowled. We ran over to the lump of fur. It was defiantly seedkit. Her sister lilykit was lying next to the still cat and wailing into her sisters fur.

Dovewing padded up to us. "I went in to see Ivypool and she said seedkit wasn't breathing. Brackenfur woke up to hear that and he's grieving like mad." Dovewing told us sadly.

I rested my muzzle in her fur. _Find thornclaw in starclan little kit. We will never forget you or him. And… and if anyone else ends up there, welcome them into starclan._

_Where ever hollyleaf is, when she gets back im going to kill her for not being here with me _I thought jokingly. In this time of madness I only knew one thing for sure. Hollyleaf and the other _**will**_come back.

**Jayfeather's p.o.v  
><strong> 

"Yellowfang? Want do you want with my dreams this time?" I said to the mottled grey she-cat.

"A cat is coming... A cat named spitfire. She will destroy all the clans. Mapleshade, hawkfrost, tigerstar, brokenstar, thistleclaw and every other evil cat's aura, including her own evil spirit, is being transferred into her at this moment. The want for blood will awaken again in this cat."

"W-what?" I stuttered. This news was more shocking than the omen about blood. The peaceful starclan garden changed and I was standing in a dark ally of twoleg place.

A she-cat was there. Or she wasn't quite there yet. I could see the faint outline of the cat. A brown blur enveloped the faint cat. Her fur turned into a brown tabby's and her eyes glowed amber.

Another brown blur covered the cat. This time her eyes changed to ice blue.

Next was a ginger and white pelt then a dusty greyish brown pelt. Millions more enveloped the cat until it all stopped.

By then the she cat was all black with a white patch on her chest. Slowly that white patch turned black. A chill ran through me and I shivered. Her eyes were glowing unnaturally red.

Tigerstars face suddenly appeared in front of mine and I staggered back in surprise.

"no one can save you now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Furzepelt's P.o.v**

I finished my rabbit and stood up. "Let's get going." Hollyleaf said and flew up into the air. A few seconds later she came back down. "Um does anyone know where the lake is?"

"We have no idea where we are! We have only been out of the territory on foot and willingly! We could be far far far away from the sun drown place! WHYYYY!" olivenose screeched.

"She gets excited easily." Ferretpaw whispered to blossompaw, Mossypaw and I.

"Why don't we just fly around and see if we can spot something familiar?" I asked. "I guess that's all we can do for now. But we should stay out of the way of twolegs in case they try to catch us again.

Shooting up into the air felt so easy now compared to when I just got my wings. Hovering in the air Emberfoot suggested we head the opposite way from the twoleg place.

"This place feels familiar but I can't remember why." Willowshine kept mumbling.

Hazeltail was flying ahead of us with foxleap chasing after her. Hollyleaf was next to them and Beetlewhisker, Emberfoot and she were talking about directions.

Mossypaw, Ferretpaw and blossompaw were racing each other and olivenose was timing them. Willowshine was still muttering. I cruised along relishing the wind in my fur.

Wind clan warriors loved feeling the breeze ruffle their fur when they ran, but up here it was much better. I twirled in the air happily and listened to the talk around me.

"What if it's the other way?" I heard Beetlewhisker say.

A "why can't I put my finger on where I remember this place from." Came from willowshine.

Giggling came from hazeltail as foxleap imitated cats from thunder clan. "All cats gather under the high ledge and listen to the great firestar and his blah blah blahing!" he said.

"HA! I beat you!" Ferretpaw said as he raced past me with blossompaw and Mossypaw chasing him, growling playfully.

I glanced down. "A twoleg place coming up." I told everyone. The twoleg place was small and a few twoleg dens looked out to a small forest. Running straight through it was a large thunder path. The biggest I had ever seen.

Willowshine squealed. " I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember, I remember!" she yowled flying around and around.

She then stopped and snarled. "Stupid twolegs! Look what they've done to it!"

"Um willowshine? What are you talking about?" I asked her. "This is the old forest! You have heard the elder's tales! This is where we went on the great journey to find our new home, the lake." She said.

"Oh I remember my mother talking about it!" Mossypaw said.

"Why don't we land in these tree's and rest?" hollyleaf said and we swooped down.

I spotted a rabbit running towards its burrow, scared by the cats. I landed just in front of its burrow and lunged at it. It tried to spin around but ended up skidding straight into paw waiting jaws.

"Um furzepelt?" said blossompaw. I turned and saw two kittypets staring at my wings. Then they looked at the limp rabbit in my jaws and spun around and ran away. Or they tried to run away but ran straight into Emberfoot and Beetlewhisker.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." I said dropping the rabbit. The kittypets remained tense. "You have wings?!" one said. "Yeah. It's complicated. Im furzepelt. This is hollyleaf, Emberfoot, Beetlewhisker, willowshine, olivenose, Ferretpaw, Mossypaw and blossompaw." I said, sitting down.

"I am smudge and this princess." The black and white cat said. The white cat named princess was staring at hazeltail. "You look like a cat that I knew. He lived next to me until he moved away. His name was smoky. I don't suppose you know him? He was our friend." **(Yes I made that up.)**

"He is my father." Hazeltail said. "Really? Is he ok?" princess asked. "Yes. He lives on a barn near our clan."

"C-clan? There was a forest here once with cats living in clans. They left when the twolegs came." Smudge said. "Yes that was us." Willowshine said.

"T-then rust… I mean firestar, is he ok? And cloudtail?" princess said flustered. "Yes don't worry. Firestar and sandstorm are now mates and they have two daughters named squirrelflight and leafpool." Hollyleaf chattered.

"And cloudtail and brightheart are mates too. They have a daughter named whitewing then later they had two sons named dewkit, and snowkit, and a daughter named amberkit." Blossompaw added.

I left them too their chattering and padded off in search of more prey. I heard a small tapping sound and stood still. A finch hopped out of a bush and pecked at the ground. _Usually I wouldn't hunt birds. They are thunder clan prey. But with my wings I can catch birds on the ground or in the air. _I thought to myself.

The finch flew up in the air and I smiled as I flew after it. _No other cat could catch a bird way up in the air. _I gained speed on the finch and knocked in out of the sky. Dazed the bird fluttered wildly and I easily caught it.

I flew back to where we had stopped with the finch, a rabbit and two shrews in my jaws. I passed over a small clearing and from the sky I could see a cat down there, just sitting hunched over. I got closer and as I landed I realized it was Emberfoot.

Dropping my prey I asked, "Emberfoot? Are you ok?" he jumped and turned around. "Oh it's just you furzepelt. Yes I was just thinking. Sedgewhiskers kits will be born soon and I want to be there for her." He sighed.

I had always liked Emberfoot and it had stung when he and sedgewhisker became mates. But it was clear he liked her better and I always knew he only liked me as a friend. Not that I ever told him I liked him more than that.

"Don't worry, we have wings now! We can cover more distance quicker than walking. Plus we know where we are now. We just need to go the way the clans did on the great journey." I said.

"I know, but I could still be too late! What if she's having her kits now? What if she has already had them?" he said, breathing heavily. "Don't worry. Even if she has had her kits already, she will be fine." I comforted.

He sighed. "I know, but I can't help worring. Come on lets go, I'll help you carry your kill." He said and picked up the shrew and the finch.

When we reached the temporary camp, princess and smudge had gone and there were already a mouse, two fish and a frog in the middle of the clearing. I dropped my catch on to the pile picked up the mouse.

I looked around. Emberfoot had gone to join Beetlewhisker. Olivenose, willowshine and hollyleaf were chatting, Ferretpaw and Mossypaw were sitting side by side and eating a vole and a fish, and hazeltail and foxleap were sharing a pheasant.

I saw blossompaw sitting by herself and I padded over to her. I sat down and took a bite out of my mouse. _Blossompaw's being unusually quiet. _I thought. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes im fine. I was just missing thunder clan." She said. I grinned. "Anyone in particular?" I teased. "Uhh... Well, yeah my… littermates of course, and… and graystripe..." she said hastily.

I smirked. "Anyone else...?" I asked and she became more flustered. "Don't worry im just teasing" I meowed and cuffed her. "oh ok" she said and bit down on a rabbit.

I knew she was missing someone else as she was still blushing, (if cats can blush), but I wasn't going to push her to answer.

After I finished my mouse I padded off and found a tree with lots of moss on it. I clawed down the trunk, peeling away the moss. When I got most of the moss off the tree, I bundled it up and took it back to camp.

"If anyone wants some moss to make a nest you can take some!" I called to the cats scattered around the clearing. "Thanks furzepelt!" Beetlewhisker said, coming up and taking some moss.

I took some as well and padded over to a small ditch. Putting the moss in and smoothing it out, I lay down. I thought it would be hard to get some sleep but I was wrong.

"Wake me up for the second night watch" I called drowsily to olivenose before I fell straight to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Toadpaw's p.o.v**

_I wish blossompaw was here. She always loved to see new kits being born._ I thought as I listened to squirrelflight's yowls of pain. She and brambleclaw have been waiting forever for their kits to come.

I watched brambleclaw pacing in front of the nursery, calling out every 5 seconds to ask jayfeather if squirrelflight was ok. Rosepaw raced up to me. "Toadstep do you want to see the kits being born?" she asked. "Of course! But jayfeather would **never** let us." I sighed.

"Follow me." Rosepaw said and raced off. I followed her in confusion. "Rosepaw what…?" I said as I caught up to her but she cut me off. "Look through here" she instructed. A hole was stretched through the wall of the nursery.

I bent down and looked through the hole. Rosepaw did the same. Inside was squirrelflight wailing. "Oh starclan why did you have to make this hurt so much!"

"Don't worry it will be over soon, you only have two coming" leafpool said comfortingly. Jayfeather grunted. "The first one is coming" he mewed. Just as he said that squirrelflight let out an ear-splitting yowl and small wet bundle slid out and flopped on the ground.

"Daisy, nip open the sack and lick it to get it breathing." Jayfeather instructed and daisy did so. "That's going to be our new playmate!" cherrykit mewed to molekit. (Yes I know I have a whacked up timeline.)

"Hush little kits, squirrelflight is going through a hard time and she shouldn't be disturbed." Poppyfrost told her kits. Sorreltail was curled around lilykit.

I could see she was still grieving for seedkit but she had one eye open watch the queen giving birth. Lilykit was staring wide eyed at the ginger she-cat, all grieving forgotten.

A screech filled the air and another small bundle slithered to the ground. After nipping the sack and licking the kit, leafpool nudged the kit towards its mother.

Daisy did the same and both kits started to suckle. "Brambleclaw come and meet you're…" jayfeather started to say but brambleclaw rushed in before he could finish.

"They're amazing" he breathed. "What shall we name them?" he added.

One kit was a dusty grey-brown with short dark black stripes, a black tail tip and a tuft of black fur sprouting from its head. It was a tom. He had bright amber eyes. The tom stopped suckling and let out a small burp.

Squirrelflight purred. "He was fast drinking that." She mewed, amused. "How about we name him flashkit?" brambleclaw asked. "Perfect" squirrelflight murmured.

The second kit was a sandy-creamy ginger colour. Not as light as sandstorm but not the dark ginger that squirrelflight was. It had a white belly and chest, a white muzzle and blaze, and a white tail tip. It was a small she-cat with leaf green eyes.

I heard a finch twittering from somewhere out in the forest and by the looks of it so did brambleclaw and squirrelflight. The small she-cat mewled and curled up next to her brother. "Finchkit" squirrelflight said. "Yes. Welcome to the world of the clans swiftkit and finchkit." Brambleclaw said softly.

I stood up. "Let's leave them now" I said. _Blossompaw would really have loved to see that._

"And we should probably block up this hole too, in case the kits get out." Rosepaw commented.

I started to say yes when briarpaw raced through the entrance to the camp. "Quick, someone! Brackenfur, dustpelt and icecloud are being attacked by three foxes!" she yowled franticly.

"WHAT?!" brambleclaw screeched, rushing out of the nursery. "I will **not** let anything harm my kits" he growled. "Kits?" briarpaw asked confused.

"Yes squirrelflight just gave birth to a tom and a she-cat." Leafpool told her.

Firestar leapt up onto the high ledge. "Briarpaw has just told us that three foxes have attacked her patrol. Birchfall, lionblaze, toadpaw and spiderleg can go to help them. Briarpaw can show you where to go." He said.

"Firestar could I go to?" brightheart spoke up. "Brightheart? Why do you want to go?" firestar asked surprised. "Brackenfur is on that patrol, and I don't want to lose both my brothers in the same moon." She said firmly.

"Very well" firestar said before leaping down.

Our patrol raced out of the camp, following briarpaw into the forest. I could already hear the yowls and barks of the cats battling the foxes. I raced ahead to join the fight but lionblaze flicked his tail for me to stop.

"We can't just stand here wasting time!" I protested. "Let's just see what we are up against before barging in." he said and peered cautiously through the bushes, only to scramble back as icecloud was thrown against the bushes. I opened my mouth to ask if she was ok but she leapt up and threw herself back at a fox.

There was a two huge foxes, one slightly smaller. There was a third fox, not as big as the others, but much bigger than a cat. Dustpelt was clinging on the back of the biggest fox, brackenfur was dodging blows from the second biggest and icecloud was hanging on to the smallest foxes tail for dear life as it ran around trying to throw her off.

"Briarpaw you attack the fox dustpelt has with me, brightheart and spiderleg you help brackenfur and toadpaw and Birchfall take the fox icecloud has." Lionblaze said before leaping at the fox dustpelt was hanging off as it stumbled past.

Briarpaw shot out after him.

I raced over to the fox icecloud was being dragged around on. I clawed at its face and it stopped and dodged. Icecloud staggered off giving me a grateful glance as she ducked under the fox and tripped it up. Birchfall leapt on top of it and raked his claws down the foxes flank.

Icecloud leapt up and bit down hard on its leg. The fox yelped stumbled onto the ground. I ran around to its head and balanced on its muzzle, dodging its snapping jaws. I stabbed my claws straight into its eye.

The fox gave a strung out screech. I jabbed my claws hard into its other eye and it howled and tried to write away, but both icecloud and Birchfall were pummelling its stomach.

An ear-splitting screech split the air.

**On the other side of the universe**

I looked at jasper. "Did you just hear a cat yowl?" I asked my alien friend.

**Back in the forest.**

An ear-splitting screech split the air. Not a fox screech. I stopped clawing my foxes face. Birchfall and icecloud leapt off the fox. None of us paid attention as it ran into the bush (crashing into a few trees on the way). Spiderleg, brightheart and brackenfur turned away from watching their fox run into the distance.

I heard a sickening crunch.

The largest fox had plunged its fangs into briarpaw's back. (My story, my rules). At the same time all watching cats had leapt onto the fox. I could hardly see the fox under all the cats clawing it so I sunk my claws hard into the foxes flesh and ripped blindly.

After sometime we leapt off and raced over to briarpaw, ignoring the fox lying in the dirt, its lifeless eyes staring at the sky.

The she-cat was laying still and lionblaze had to put his ear right to her chest to hear her shallow breaths. "Toadpaw go and get jayfeather. I don't think we should move her.

_Not blossompaw's sister! Poor blossompaw, coming home and finding her sister… like she is. _I thought.

Speeding back through the camp entrance I stopped at Jayfeather's den. "JAYFEATHER BRAIRPAW IS HURT!" I yowled at him. He came out carry herbs show me.

"MY KIT WHERES MY KIT! MY POORPOORPOORPOORPOORPOORPOORPOORPOOR KIT!" Millie screeched like the dark forest.

"Graystripe padded through the entrance carrying a vole. "Where is briarpaw? I know she loves vole!" he said cheerily. Then his face fell when he saw Millie. "What happened?" he asked. "Briarpaw is hurt I said racing through the entrance with jayfeather.

A few seconds into the forest, graystripe and Millie passed us in a flash and when we reached briarpaw graystripe was bending over his daughter and Millie was wailing.

"Give her space" jayfeather snapped. We all watch as he bent over her and forced a few herbs down her throat. After a while she drearily opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "I remember pain… but there is no pain now." She added confused. "What do you mean you can feel anything?" Millie screeched.

Jayfeather remained quiet. "Close your eyes and tell me if you can feel this. He said to briarpaw then pressed a claw on her upper back. "Yeah I can feel that" briarpaw said.

Jayfeather moved his claws down. "How about now?" he asked. "What do you mean now? You aren't touching me." She said. Graystripe stiffened. "I am touching you briarpaw" jayfeather said. "Try standing." He added as briarpaw looked scared.

She stood up. And toppled down again. "My back legs! I can't feel them!" she gasped. "Oh my dear daughter!" Millie cried.

**One moon later, after jayfeather asked littlecloud about briarpaw and stuff.**

"Rosepaw. Your name shall now be rosepetal. Thunder clan thanks you for your kindness and your valiantness." Firestar said. "ROSEPETAL ROSEPETAL!" the clan cheered.

"toadpaw." Firestar continued, "Your name will now be toadstep. Thunder clan thanks you for your courage and quick thinking." The clan cheered my name and I stood proudly in front of them.

"this clan meeting will now…" firestar started to end the meeting but a yowl from the nursery cut him off. "My kits! My kits are gone!"

_The kits are missing, briarpaw is paralysed, and blossompaw will have to return home in this chaos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Blossompaw's P.o.v**

"OLIVENOSE WE'RE LEAVING!" I yelled in the sleeping she-cats ear. "Intruders... What where? Nursery... Defend kits…" olivenose woke up and muttered, still half asleep. She stood up shakily and staggered around mumbling about intruders and defence. She fell back asleep and slammed into a tree.

"Im up! Im up!" olivenose leaped up and saw at us staring at her. Me and Mossypaw were rolling on the ground next to each other laughing our tails off. Ferretpaw who was circling the clearing at the time, laughed so hard he had to land to avoid falling out of the sky.

Even the older warriors were smiling. Olivenose blushed, "come on let's go!" she said flustered and flew off. I follow after I gain some composure. We head off towards the mountains, following the route we thought the cats went on the great journey.

**1 (human) hour later:**

"I see it! I see the lake!" Ferretpaw yelled. _Homehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehometoadpawhomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehomehome! _I thought excitedly.

"Wait!" I said as we swooped over the lake. The cats hovered. "Well… I guess we need to go to our own clans now…" I said slowly. The cats saddened. "But... Even if you are from different clans, you are my friends and…" I choked. "And I wouldn't ever hurt you… that's... that's why I didn't attack in the battle… and I hope we can stay friend even if we only see each other at gatherings." I finished.

"Blossompaw that's so…" hollyleaf said, but I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence as Mossypaw flew and me and squealed, her eyes welling. "Oh blossompaw im _sure _we will stay friends!" she squeaked.

After a while the tears and talk subsided and we headed to our different territories. I landed. "Could we walk back? I want to see the territory again." I asked hollyleaf. She nodded.

As I walked back in silence I could hear faint mewls. "Do you hear that? I asked the three other cats next to me. "Sounds like kits" hazeltail said. Foxleap looked at her with an emotion I didn't recognize in his eyes.

I rushed over to a small bush where the sounds were coming from and poked my head through. "Don't hurt us! We just wanted to see the forest!" a small voice squeaked. "I won't hurt you. Are you from thunder clan?" I asked the two kits. "Yes, our parents are squirrelflight and brambleclaw." The small she-kit said.

_Squirrelflight and brambleclaw? The she-kit looks like squirrelflight, yes, but the tom looks more like… ashfur? _I thought. The whole clan knew of ashfur's deal with hawkfrost to kill firestar. I turned back to the kits. "Im blossompaw. This is hollyleaf, hazeltail and foxleap." I said to the kits as I nudged them out of the bushes. "We went on a journey but we are back now." Hazeltail said coming up to the kits.

"And we are taking you back to camp." Hollyleaf said sternly, but her eyes glittered friendly.

Foxleap came forward and picked up the tom by the scruff. "Foxleap? What are you doing?" hazeltail asked. Foxleap just winked at her. Suddenly, without warning Foxleap shot up, the kit dangling out of his mouth. I froze. _He is going to drop it! _I thought.

But as I listened, the small kit sounded like he was having fun. "This is amazing!" I heard him cry. "I want to go up with flashkit too!" the little she-kit demanded. Hazeltail picked her up and took off. Hollyleaf and I glanced at each other and flew up after them.

"Hi finchkit!" flashkit yowled as hazeltail flew up beside foxleap. "Let's head towards camp" hollyleaf said. "And **don't **drop them!" she yowled to Foxleap and Hazeltail.

As we flew over the camp I heard firestar addressing the clan. Rosepaw and toadpaw were standing in front of him. _Probably getting their warrior names_ I thought, proud of my friends. A cry came up from the nursery. "MY KITS!"

"See? That's why you shouldn't run off." I told the kits. "Your mother is worrying"

We landed in the clearing and foxleap and hazeltail put the kits down. Squirrelflight rushed over and started licking her kits all over. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" squirrelflight said. "You're welcome." I said. "And congratulations."

Brambleclaw stalked up. "Come away from them kits." He snarled. Squirrelflight looked appalled. "Sorry about brambleclaw" she whispered to us. "It's ok" hollyleaf said but it made me realise that not everyone would be happy to see us home.

"Hollyleaf!" lionblaze yowled and he and jayfeather rushed up to my mentor. Mousewhisker limped up to hazeltail. "Hey sis!" he rasped. "Mousewhisker!" she squealed happily.

"Mousewhisker! You should be in the medicine den!" jayfeather nosed him back towards the den. "Why does he need to be in there?" hazeltail asked worriedly. "He has greencough." Lionblaze said. Hazeltail gasped. "It's getting better, it was black cough before." Lionblaze said.

"Black cough?" foxleap asked. "Yes. Poppyfrost also had it. But we got catmint from riverclan and now they just have green cough. A few others had it but most have been cured. Icecloud and brackenfur only have white cough now, but they had green cough. And... Thornclaw and seedkit died." Lionblaze said.

Both hazeltail and foxleap looked at each other then raced into the medicine den. "I bet jayfeather will thank me for that." Lionblaze chuckled.

"Blossompaw!" a voice behind me called. I turned around and saw toadpaw racing towards me. "Toadpaw!" I raced up to meet him. "Actually its toadstep now." He said proudly. I just got my name before you landed.

Spiderleg came up. "Welcome back blossompaw." He said tersely and turned to toadstep. "And… good job on becoming a warrior" he said hesitantly. Toadstep looked at him with hope but spiderleg walked away. _He wanted you to say you were proud of him _I told spiderleg in my head.

Toadstep turned to me. "Im so glad your back blossompaw." Toadstep said happily. I purred. "Im glad im back too."

Toadstep turned serious. "Blossompaw" he said. "What?" I asked, worried about how he turned serious all of a sudden. "Your sister… she was bitten by a fox and now she can't move from her back down.

I was not expecting that. I turned quickly and rushed into the medicine den. Jayfeather saw me rush in. "ugh I give up!" he said and stormed out.

Hazeltail and foxleap were talking to icecloud and mousewhisker and Sorreltail and lilykit were in there visiting brackenfur. I saw bumblepaw sitting next to briarpaw, whose back legs were splayed out in every direction.

I padded over to them. "Blossompaw!" they yowled. Bumblepaw came over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked and smothered me in other questions, trying to be the big brother again. (**Just so you know, briarpaw was born first then it was bumblepaw, then blossompaw**)

I licked his ear reassuringly and padded over to sit next to briarpaw. "Briarpaw! Im so sorry I wasn't there for you!" I cried. She smiled at me. "It wasn't your fault you weren't there." She said, comforting me.

I was about to reply but jayfeather burst in with a bazooka (What!?)

"EVERY ONE OUT NOW OR I SHOOT" he yowled insanely. I padded out hurriedly.

Outside, graystripe came up to me. "Im so glad you've come back safely" he said, relieved them padded after a patrol that was just heading out.

I saw Millie sitting with her back to me. I approached her cautiously. "Millie? Im back" I said quietly. She huffed. "If it were up to me you would have stayed away." She snarled. I turned away and slunk into my den.

I lay in my nest and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt someone warm curl around me. "Blossompaw?" toadstep asked. I turned to him. "Why does she hate me toadstep?" I whimpered.

I felt his tongue run over my ears. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't care blossompaw. Because I care."


End file.
